Blood Moon
by CoyoteKitsune
Summary: After 5 years of peace on the Human World, Koenma calls the disbanded Spirit Detectives back together. A lone Kitsune is on the loose, dangerous, & gaining power with each night leading up to the occurance of the 'Blood Moon'. CH 7 UP! R
1. Ch 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer:**

Places, characters, lingo and everything else related to the anime of Yu Yu Hakusho is © Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm in no way, shape or form claiming them to be mine...I'm just...borrowing them Thanks for the awesome anime Mr. Togashi(and please don't sue me, for twas merely inspiration; BLAME THE INSPIRATION!)

However, Nibori, Katsu, Kasumi and Kazuki as well as the basic plotline, are of my own strange mind, as they are usually roleplaying characters or figures I've used/will be using in past and future works. Writing is an art and thievery is unallowed. Therefore...yeah, you get the picture. Lol.

* * *

**Notes:**

Makai– Demon World

Ningenkai– Human World, or Earth

Reikai– Spirit World

Ningen– Humans

Jaganshi– Those who wield the Jagan

Kitsune– A legendary race of Fox-demons with 9 tails

Vulpess– A lower-class form of the Kitsune, bearing only 2 tails

* * *

Hehe, this is my first time on the site, as well as my first fan-fic, though I've been writing for a long time! (Almost 12 years now!) As a warning, I suck at short stories...and I suck at long stories, or novels...or anything over 50k words...lol. So yeah, there _shouldn't_ be any slow spots, since my writing is rushed and slammed together instead of my usual descriptive, long writing. But I think it's a fairly good rushed-and-slammed-together. The terminology/etc I've used is as close as the plotline of YYH that is to my knowledge(I've not seen the whole series yet) so if I get a few things off, don't flame me. Rate it if you like, both comments and crits are welcome. I write for the fun of writing, not for reviews(but ratings are nice as well, lol). So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Reunion

Under the darkness of the night two youths were looking up at the sky, which was a deep navy, splattered with thousands of diamond-like stars. The moon was barely visible, letting off only dim shadows that flittered across the snow frosted ground.

"It is coming upon us quicker than we thought," the first boy said meekly, his tone soft and calm, though thoughts were swirling around in his head faster than he could comprehend them. He was tall and lithe, dark reddish-pink hair falling to about shoulder length with bangs that covered his pale forehead. He shifted his emerald gaze away from the sky to the shorter youth beside him. "Hiei?"

"The Moon's phases are set in specific order," snapped the fire-demon uneasily as he leaned back against the wall of a building. His hair was jet hued and spiky, his eyes the color of garnet. Around his forehead was a strip of white cloth, concealing the Jagan, the third eye that the demon wielded, but other than that the boy wore black garments. "That idiot Koenma stalled us too long with his stupid planning..."

There was silence between the two for many minutes. Kurama sighed and followed his fiery-tempered friend's action and leaned against the wall as well. The night of the blood moon would be upon them in merely days. The night of the Kitsune. In his past life, Kurama would've been eagerly anticipating this rare occasion, since he _had _been a fox-demon. He, Youko, would've taken the night to his advantage, to achieve mastery over the Reikai and the Makai while at his peak strength. But that was the past...twenty-four years of living as a human had shown him loyalty, love and friendship. He wouldn't go back now...even if he had a choice.

But this time, the upcoming occurrence of the blood moon was different. Though the Spirit Detectives had disbanded a few years back, only communicating when they had the time, or if they ran into one another on occasion, Koenma had gathered them once again. The prince of the Spirit World had warned them of a strange new danger, which was gathering power. Another Kitsune, biding its time until this moon...

"You seem nervous, Kurama," Hiei spoke up, looking into Kurama's eyes.

The boy shook his head, then faltered, ending up nodding. "It's true...Koenma seemed truly worried when he gathered us last month...And Boton wasn't her normal cheery self either. Surely you noticed...?"

Hiei nodded, turning away again, arms crossed before his chest. "You're worried about defeat, Kurama," he stated calmly. "Worried about death, perhaps?" The demon's eyes shone with somewhat of a defiant glee.

Kurama smiled slightly. It seemed almost...comforting to have his arrogant friend beside him after such a long time, even though Hiei was bold, stubborn, rash and somewhat cold. "Perhaps," he murmured, almost to himself. He was still halfway lost in thoughts.

If the Kitsune were a she, which could be very likely, the group would be up to their necks in trouble. Vixens were known for being seductive, luring victims into her trap and torturing them slowly. They were destructive and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Males, on the other hand, were a completely different story. They were calm and cunning, like the fox himself, using telepathy and mind power to get through situations and to destroy his enemies, usually without being physically marred themselves.

"Earth to Kurama! Hey, you still alive?"

"Eh, leave him alone, Uremeshi. He's probably sleeping."

Kurama laughed, opening his eyes to greet the remainder of their group. Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke hadn't changed much, at least not in personality anyway. He had become less lanky throughout the years and his face had developed a little more, though in a roguish way. His dark hair was slicked back as usual and chocolate eyes shone with arrogance, accompanied by his trademark smirk. Yep. Still the same cocky kid.

And Kuwabara had been working on his fighting techniques through this time as well. Kurama could tell by merely scanning over the tall boy's figure, measuring his ki, which had risen surprisingly. "Heya, Runt. Long time, no see!" The orange-haired youth had managed to wrestle Hiei into a vice grip and was ruffling the demon's hair. Hiei's expression spat fire.

"Will you two quiet down?" Another voice spoke up as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Koenma, in his human form. Kurama could tell by both the Jr. marking imprinted on his forehead and the pacifier in his mouth. Beside him was Boton. The normally-chipper, blue-haired 'grim reaper' was standing silently beside her boss, her hand brushing hair back from her face every now and then in a nervous manner. She smiled at Kurama as he caught her gaze and he returned the gesture. "Honestly. Give you five years away from your jobs and you're back to acting like children..."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to spit something, most likely stupid, back at the young prince, but then closed it again, releasing Hiei, who pulled away and shook himself, not unlike a dog would, giving Kuwabara a death glare and muttering under his breath, "Stupid oaf."

"Okay then," Koenma said, raising his voice a little. The band of former Spirit Detectives quieted down and their attention, well most of it, focused on the youth. "As you know, the night of the blood moon is coming upon us, and rather fast might I add. Time got away from me back at the office with my father, and, well...we're not going into that subject at the moment. Anyway, there've been sightings and rumors of a fox-demon, the legendary Kitsune, roaming these woods. The Kitsune is strong. Surely you can feel his energy level rising with each night. If he performs a sacrifice at midnight on the night of the blood moon, the Kitsune will reach his peak of prowess. Then, in a complete cycle, the blood moon will come around once again, making him stronger. We've got all reason to believe that he'll be heading for Spirit World then, to take reign over it and Demon World as well...That, you know, would _not _be good."

"Dammit," Yusuke cursed, running a hand through his hair. "I knew that the peace wouldn't last!"

"Cool it, Yusuke," Koenma advised sternly, looking all of them over. "It might still. On one occasion..."

Kurama nodded, understanding completely what the prince of the Spirit World was saying. "If we kill him before his sacrifice, the blood moon won't come back around for another 300 years...If something happens and we can't...we can attempt to destroy him before his second blood moon, and unless there's another Kitsune out there to make his own sacrifice, the night shall pass as always."

"Exactly."

"_Kill _him?" Kuwabara asked, his gaze flitting over Koenma's serious expression. "Y'mean we just can't capture him like we've done the others?"

"Idiot. The Kitsune _isn't _a normal class demon. They are deadly, cunning. Malicious," snapped Hiei irritatedly. "This enemy will do everything in his power to destroy us, and you're worried about murder? If that's your mind set then you might as well stay behind ."

"Hey! Shut up you little–"

"Enough, boys!" Boton yelled, surprising everyone, even herself. The bustle died down once again.

"Hiei is right, Kuwabara. The Kitsune must die..." Koenma said. "Yusuke. You know the routine."

Yusuke balled one hand into a fist, slamming it into his other palm. "That's right. Kill the bad guy and save the world. Got it."

"Good... Godspeed, Spirit Detectives," Koenma murmured softly before disappearing.

* * *


	2. Ch 2: Sacrifice

Hehe, okay, this chapter is a bit...long...XD 11 pages, compared to my first chapter's 4... Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter Two

Sacrifice

"So where exactly _is_ this place anyway?" Kuwabara asked as the group made their way through the forest silently. Well almost. The ningen's continuous questions kept everyone on edge.

"If we knew, we'd be there already," Hiei snarled at him, stopping in mid-stride to face him. Though the Jaganshi's head only came up past Kuwabara's waist, the human took a step back.

"Okay, okay..."

"Seriously. And you call yourself a Spirit Detective?"

Kurama's senses tingled, alerting him rather swiftly to a new sort of ki. He tuned out his partners' argumentive conversation and tried to focus on what he had just felt. It wasn't strong enough to be the Kitsune, that he was sure of...

By now the trio behind him had fallen silent as well, listening keenly. The only thing Kurama could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat pounding at his temples as he waited. There was no sound throughout the forest; even the nocturnals had stopped making whatever noises they usually did. Nothing. But there was definitely a source of energy coming from the terra.

"I believe we have visitors," he whispered, pulling a minute seedling from his pocket and within only seconds he held a fully bloomed, red rose in between his fingers. His weapon of choice.

A crunch of leaves behind them made Kurama spin around, a deadly whip forming from the beautiful flower in his hand. The rose whip cracked in the cold night air, slashing past Kuwabara, who had tripped and fallen into a nearby snowbank at the surprise, hitting its intended victim. A young woman, only a bit taller than Hiei herself, wearing loose-fitting, gauzy garments stared at them, her sapphire-colored eyes glittering with a strange cunning as she locked gazes with Kurama. Her hair, which was an eerie silver, shaded her pale skin, but Kurama was only intent on one thing. This woman was a Vulpess, a race not unlike the Kitsune but by far lesser in power and nobility. Atop her head were twin fox-ears, white furred with black tips, and behind her swayed two tails.

"And who the hell are you?" Yusuke stepped forward, holding a bold stance. Hiei jetted up beside the other youth, katana in hand. He was, however, facing _away _from this enemy, glowering angrily at something in the distance. Kurama suddenly felt a burst of energy hone in from behind and he knew then that the vixen was not alone.

The woman ran a hand through her long hair, smiling slightly. "'M called Kasumi Istaki..." Her accent was soft, a mixture of the Kitsune-demonic language Kurama recognized, and of the humans' own British. "An' he's called Katsu." She let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"What do you want with us?" Kuwabara wondered, gathering his bearings and moving near as well. "We're busy, get the heck outta our way."

"Ah, ah, ah," Kasumi murmured tauntingly, waggling her finger at him. "Tonight's the night of the blood moon. Nibori wouldn't be happy if we let you through, not at all."

"We've heard about you...the so-called famous Spirit Detectives," said a husky male voice, Katsu, from behind. From the corner of his eye Kurama could see him. His face was pale as well, though three, clawlike scars ran down over his right cheekbone from brow to chin. His hair was a dark mahogany, eyes glittering like rubies and, like his sister, he also wielded fox-appendages. "I've never before seen human and demon work so...willingly together. It's sickening. But never mind that. We'll see how famous you are when Nibori is stripping the meat from your frail, broken bones."

Yusuke had had enough and with a yell, he charged the man, hands balled into fists. Kurama cried out to him, trying to keep the boy from being too reckless, but Yusuke paid him no heed. _That's right... _Kurama thought, shaking his head. _He's an adult now...no one can stop him, and if he gets himself killed, then fine._

Katsu blocked or dodged each and every one of Yusuke's moves, which only made the stubborn youth angrier. With the rise of his hands, Katsu let out a curse. His lips moved but no sound emitted from them. There was a flash of red light that filled the whole area they were battling in and the ground began to shake with rigid tremors. Liquid fire sprayed willingly from Katsu's open palms, burning everything around them.

"Kuwabara, Hiei," Kurama yelled over the crackling of the fire as it surrounded them, catching the trees and the grass on its way. "This way!" With a nod towards the west, their destination, Kurama began to run. The heat was climbing surprisingly high and soon his hair was slick and soaked with sweat. He turned his head to see Kuwabara following suit, but Hiei was nowhere in sight. Not looking where he was going, Kurama slammed to a stop as he hit a wall, staggering backwards. A cold chill had quieted the fire, leaving trees only to ash. To his surprise, the wall was made of ice. Solid ice.

"Ah! But not so fast!" Kasumi said, coming out from behind the wall. She smirked at him, her ears flattening against her head as she let out a hiss of anger. "You aren't thinking of leaving us so soon, now are you?"

Realizing he was trapped, fear set in upon Kurama's heart, making his mind burn with panic and anger. He spun away from her, going to head back to where Katsu and Yusuke had been. Katsu had Yusuke pinned up against a tree, choking him. Kurama grabbed another seed, ready to plunge into battle to save his friend, when a glint of sterling caught his eye. Hiei's sword.

The katana sliced into Katsa's forearm and he yelled out in anger, letting a very singed Yusuke drop to the ground, gasping for breath. Hiei glowered at the other fire-bearer and licked the smear of red blood from his blade with a smirk. Katsu's furor rippled throughout the forest as he let out a scream and lunged for Hiei, his ears flat against his hair.

"Katsu, stop!" Kasumi yelled out, stopping her brother dead in his tracks. As they locked gazes, both their ears perked and their tails swished around their waists. "He's stronger than the other one... Let's take him into our territory, shall we?"

Katsu glared at Hiei once more, but fleeted to his sister's side instead. "Agreed." They began to chant and Kurama felt the heat of Kuwabara's shivering body up against his own as the pair closed in. Hiei had gotten ahold of the now-unconscious Yusuke and was holding him like a mother would a child, but with only one arm. The other held his katana and he was aimed to kill. He charged the pair again but just before his blade slashed into Kasumi's throat, about to spill blood across the ground, there was a sudden shift in temperature and they were thrown forwards, into darkness. As quick as it came, it faded again and they were alone together inside a strange world of darkness and light.

"They're twins," Kurama murmured. "And twins of Fire and Ice as well...This place isn't the Human World."

"It's not a world," Hiei said, laying Yusuke on the ground, which was smooth and ice-like, but not cold. "It's a realm. More importantly,_ their _realm. It gives them a ring advantage." 

"That means we're at their mercy," Kuwabara growled slightly, still shivering.

"Not if I can help it!" Hiei snarled and, taking up position again, leaped at Katsu.

"Kuwabara, please. Watch over Yusuke. I'll take care of the vix!" Kurama ordered, calling upon his rose whip once again as he took up a fight with the deadly vixen. Killing them, he knew, was the only way out of their realm. It was either do or die.

-

A male vulpess raised his snout to the sky as a flicker of strange vibes went through his body. The moon...it had been a pale sliver before, but now...now it was almost full, tinted a fire-red. The blood moon was upon them. It would be that night.

Takashi, as he was known, looked around the terra on which they were holding the sacrificial party...or whatever you'd want to call it. There were hundreds of torches, each containing their own flame, encircling a huge willow. The Sacrifice Tree, as Nibori had called it. And around the tree, but not in between the torches and the tree, danced demons of their clan. It was a special night for them. Nibori, their Kitsune leader, would claim power under the blood moon, a night that only occurred every 300 years. The ritual was sacred among the Kitsune and their clans. The leader and 300 of his chosen clan made their way into the Ningenkai, where the blood moon held the most potential. Then, as his people danced and the flames flickered, the Kitsune lord would sacrifice one of his own, usually a mongrel elder, to the tree just as the blood moon made its peak at midnight. If the ritual worked, they could tell by the animals' and the demons' reactions all around the world. The night would be filled with shrieks and screams everywhere until the blood 'drained' from the moon, leaving it pale again. After that happened, they were to repeat the ritual once again, in a full month when the strange moon would reoccur. And the Kitsune would rise to a deadly power.

Takashi had been looking forward to seeing his lord's rise of power among the three worlds. That was, until he found out who the decided sacrifice would be...

Alongside the man tagged a boy, a vulpess hybrid. He was pressed up against Takashi, his red-furred fox ears flat against his head, and his one, single tail was tucked tight between his legs as he trembled. His hair was dark, almost black, with a chocolate hue, which hung down past his chin in a strange, almost spikish, style. His eyes were a pale blue and filled with fear as the demons danced around them. He wore unusual tatters of clothing and his feet were bare, but at his side was a long dagger encased in a leather scabbard.

Kazuki's father had dumped the boy on the streets after his mother had died of illness. He was young and sickly himself and deadly afraid of everyone. In fact, the only thing he wasn't afraid of doing was singing, making words up as he went and remembering them always...

Takashi had found the boy, about 4, in a damp alley, trying to scavenge food out of the trash. The hybrid child had acted wild out of fear and it took Takashi several months to finally get the boy to settle down around others, but he trusted no one. Takashi had taken the child on, like the unborn son of his own, and he taught him how to use a sword and how to use basic martial arts for protection. Kazuki had no interest in fighting, but learned it out of fear of being vulnerable, Takashi knew.

"Tak–Takashi...?" Kazuki whispered, looking around frightenedly. Takashi's heart fell... "What exactly is going to happen. Why am I here. I want to go home, Takashi."

"Shhhh," the man murmured, turning away from him. "Listen to me, little Fox...stay here, okay? I've got to go talk to Lord Nibori real quick. I'll be back. I promise." Kazuki nodded and watched in fear as the only person he knew and trusted walked away from him. He gave a quick glance around, flattening his ears even more, hand on the hilt of his own blade. Just in case... He trusted no one and talk of this blood moon thing scared him.

Takashi entered Nibori's tent with lowered ears and a bowed head. "Lord? I came to ask something of you..." he began, his tone soft. Nibori nodded silently, his golden gaze flickering slightly in the soft firelight, motioning for the guard to go on. "Sir...I know you don't like him, but please...can't you find another sacrifice? He's just a boy..."

Nibori let out a snort of laughter. "He's a mutt. A mongrel. His type is usually used for this kind of thing, child or not. Do you not see that?"

"Yes, sir, but–"

"Yes?"

Takashi lowered his head even farther. It wasn't normal for clans like theirs to show favoritism or even affection towards whelps that weren't of their own bloodline. "But Kazuki is like a son to me...I don't want to watch him die. I just want to take him home..."

There was silence for many moments before Takashi met the Kitsune's gaze once again. It was cold and unruly. "Takashi, I've already made up my mind. The hybrid whelp is to be used tonight for one purpose."

"Lord!"

"Shut up! Get out of here," Nibori turned away with a snort.

"No! If you think I'll just dance on as the boy I've raised is killed for your power, if you think I'm going to scream happiness to the gods that you will rise in strength and lead us to nobility, then you're wrong!" Takashi was yelling now. "I'm out, Nibori. I'm leaving."

The Kitsune sneered and flattened his ears with a hiss. "You can't get back to the Makai without me!"

Takashi didn't care. Anger and pain had already set in. "No, you're right. I can't. But I refuse to witness the death of Kazuki Himora. I'd rather live among the ningen for my entire life." And with that, the guard turned on his heel and plowed past the other demons, to get to Kazuki. He could be rash and hide the child, but he knew Nibori would find him...

The look of happiness in Kazuki's eyes as he neared made his heart clench in pain, and he couldn't meet the boy's gaze. He merely came up beside him, resting a hand on Kazuki's head and ruffling his hair a bit. "You'll be alright..." he murmured, half to himself, as he turned and left.

Kazuki just stood there, watching him go, feeling a dreading sense of unbelonging and fear start to ease its way in. _He's leaving me, _he realized. "Takashi!" He yelled, but the man didn't turn, couldn't turn. He just pretended as if the wind had carried Kaz's voice away and kept walking. And feeling the tears welling up in his eyes, he slid to rest on his knees in the soft dirt.

As the moon began to peak, the demons around grew more and more excited and anxious. Kazuki sat motionless where Takashi, his father, had left him, arms wrapped around his knees, head buried in them. He had cried himself halfway to sleep when he was jerked to his feet. Kazuki let out a yell as he looked up at his attacker, giving a slight snarl, then a gasp when he met the cold topaz eyes of the Kitsune lead. Nibori.

The demon glared down at him, snapping one word. "Rank!" Kazuki's ears immediately flattened, his tail tucking in fear. They were ranked within a clan and the underdog was to show respect to his alphas. Nibori smirked at the fear Kazuki was showing, but took it as respect anyways, and pushed Kazuki through the crowd and towards the torches. The youth's eyes rested on the tree and it was made apparent to him then what he was to be used for...

_He knew_, Kazuki thought sadly, lowering his head as he was placed up against the tree, Nibori doing his work quickly and efficiently. Kazuki felt his limbs seize up as the Kitsune's psychokinesis bound him and he let out a whimper of fear. Takashi had known...and he had left Kazuki to his fate.

Silence settled in the forest as the moon shone red, overlooking the whole world, bathing them all in dark light. A flash of black caught Kazuki's eye and he jerked his head up to see Nibori holding a blade of black steel. The Kitsune began to chant in the language known to his race, a chant of sacrifice. Kazuki's heart constricted and he turned his head, afraid to witness his own death, and he mentally closed his mind to the world, trying to block the chant's words from his knowing.

_Darkness_

_A moon of blood hue_

_Casting shadows o'er the land_

_Fox, cunning and wild_

_In the depths of the darkness_

_Both his heart and mind_

_With a blade of ebony_

_Spill blood under the moon_

_Bring the Fox to power..._

Kazuki let out a cry as a sharp pain bit into his chest. Ears flat, his eyes were shut tightly, though he knew what was happening. He felt the Kitsune's power release him and he dropped to the ground, not bothering to try and balance his fall. He felt a wet warmth soaking into his shirt, felt darkness invading his mind as his body began to fall limp underneath him. The last thing he heard were screams of emotions, filling the forest's silence, filling the world...

-

Hiei dropped to the ground, landing nimbly on his feet, slipping his katana back into its sheath at his side as he moved away from Katsu, who lay ripped open, blood beginning to pool on the ground. The Jaganshi sported various burns and a deep slice in his chest, but other than that was seemingly okay. 

Kuwabara was still kneeling near Yusuke, but the other boy had awakened and was sitting up, watching the two demons fight.

"What...did you do?" Kasumi murmured in horror, looking upon the remains of her brother. "Katsu..." She turned to Hiei, fangs bared as she leapt at him, but Kurama's whip caught her off balance and flung her to the ground. "Let me go...you bastard," the vixen snarled, but her eyes were fearful.

"Let _us _go first," Kurama murmured, pinning the woman to the ground. "You've had your fun. Pull this illusion off and let us leave, and no more blood will be spilled here."

Kasumi snapped at his throat, but he caught her under the jaw with his fist, jolting her teeth together. She whimpered finally, giving in as she averted her eyes. "Fine." Her voice was weak as she whispered a slow chant and darkness fell upon them again.

When Kurama next opened his eyes, they were back in the Ningenkai, but something was terribly wrong. The Kitsune's strength was rising by the second. Kasumi gathered herself and looked up at the sky, ears perked. "The moon...Nibori..." she murmured. Hiei stepped forward swiftly, ready to slash the vixen into pieces as well when she sent them a glare and converted to a pure white fox, darting off through the brush with a hiss.

"We may still have time–" Yusuke said, arm around Kuwabara's shoulder for support, when thousands of voices, screams, shrieks, cries and calls wailed through the air, cutting the Spirit Detective's sentence short. The screams carried on for many minutes, and Kurama looked up at the moon, which was a blood red. _The blood moon._

"No time left," he said softly, letting his arms drop to his sides. The sacrifice had been made, the ceremony fulfilled. "He's done it..."

Hiei snorted. "You're acting like the battle is lost. Come on! If we hurry and follow the Kitsune's ki, we might be able to find him and end this now!" Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at him in silence and the Jaganshi gave another snort, this time of disgust, before leaping into the trees, intent on finding the Kitsune and his followers and killing them off so he could return to what he had been doing before that idiot, Koenma, had disrupted him. Oh no. He wasn't going to let some _fox _rule the world, even if it meant the death of him.

* * *


	3. Ch 3: Rescued?

Okay, third chappie up I started this fic for fun, but I'm drawing MYSELF into the plotline as I go(which is unusual), as well as trying to develop Kazuki and Takashi. Also, might I add again, that I _still _don't own YYH, but Naomi and anyone else that I decide to throw into the next few chapters are mine Anywhoooo, I'd love to thank both **Sonya-White-Angel **and **Chanassa **for leaving me reviews! I didn't think that they would matter that much(the reviews) but when I see them I feel the need to keep writing! Thanks to them(and the inspirational music of Incubus and the Dixie Chicks(lmao)) I've pretty much got the whole story plotted out! Therefore: Chapter Three->

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rescued?

Hiei danced through the treetops, never letting his whole weight rest on a limb at any time, jumping from them swiftly, like a deer through a meadow. Only much more deadly. He left Kurama, Yusuke and the baka behind him as he ran, going on through several miles, and though he felt the strange ki of the Kitsune getting closer, he was rather enjoying the cold air blowing in his face, rippling his clothes.

Suddenly a sense of dread came over him and he stopped, dropping to the ground nimbly. He raised his head up, unsheathing his katana and looking around. Though his eyes saw nothing other than a barren space surrounded by rather blackened trees, the other senses were attuned and working. He breathed in to find the air reeked of demons of low class and he growled under his breath. As he moved closer, another pungent scent hit his nose and he was immediately alarmed. Blood...he would know the metallic, almost alluring scent anywhere. It was demon blood, not human...which was good, at least in his point of view. Or maybe it wasn't. Hell...he didn't care much for the ningen anyway.

Coming up closer he noticed the smoldering torches surrounding a huge willow. He stepped cautiously towards the tree, keeping an eye out for any sign of an attack. The scent of blood only got stronger. Hiei stepped forward, then looked down at the blood-soaked ground and to the figure lying there in its own filth. He recoiled at the sight of the young boy, looking no older than 16 at the most, that had obviously been used as the Kitsune's sacrifice.

Immediately he thought of the gang and backing out, he jetted, back-tracking to where his partners were lagging. Yusuke stopped him in mid-stride, still limping a bit himself. "Whoa there, shrimp! Cool it."

Hiei shoved Yusuke's hands from him and backed away. "Leave me alone, fool!" he snapped, with more force than he knew was needed. Yusuke nodded and looked at him warily, his eyes questioning.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously, though his voice was full of concern.

"Just hurry up..." The fire apparition said sullenly. "I've might've found a track on the Kitsune..."

The group's pace quickened surprisingly and soon they were among the grounds again. Hiei couldn't help but smirk as Kuwabara covered his nose and groaned. "What is with this place?" he mumbled.

"It's blood," Kurama stated calmly, though the look in his eyes showed otherwise. With a glance around, he nodded. "The sacrificial grounds of the Kitsune, possibly..."

"Wha..."

"Nevermind that–" Yusuke said, stepping forward. "Uh...guys?"

Hiei appeared at his side, katana still unleashed, just in case. He pointed it down at the dead boy who lay at their feet. "And that would be the sacrifice..." he murmured in an undertone.

Kuwabara strayed back, refusing to lay eyes upon the gore as he paced behind the other three. Yusuke's lip raised in a sort of disgusted pity for the boy and an upcoming hate for the one who had killed him. Hiei stood motionless, not surprised as Kurama kneeled down next to the corpse to inspect the wound, he figured.

Kurama's head spun as he knelt down, the strong scent of blood almost overwhelming to him, _him_! The legendary Youko Kurama, thief and killer. Yet even those thoughts could not keep it out. He could feel it wafting into his senses and wrapping a ghostly grip around his mind. His stomach lurched slightly, but he did his best to ignore it as he reached out to touch the boy.

The victim had been a vulpess, his bat-like fox ears limp, but furred a dark orange, as well as the tail that lay motionless over his waist. That surprised him, however, as the twin vulpess-demons they had ran into before had _two _tails... The boy looked no older than a teen, but his age couldn't be told for certain, since he was a demon. Kurama gently rolled the boy over, onto his back, to find the left shoulder and side of his shirt soaked with blood, matting it to the wound. Gingerly, he pulled the fabric away to reveal blood-stained, slick flesh. It looked like a blade had sliced through, the way the wound was clean cut, not jagged. Most likely the demon doing the sacrifice had aimed to pierce between ribs and into the youth's heart. Fighting down waves of nausea, he took two fingers and probed the wound slightly.

The youth's skin was still warm and Kurama felt his lunch from that day threatening to rise. Shakily, he rested his other hand at the boy's neck, not daring to breathe as he checked for a pulse. He had been so sure the boy had been killed but... "Hiei...Yusuke..." he murmured, not taking his gaze away from the scene before him. "He's not dead..."

"What?" All three of his partners piped up at once. Kuwabara, without thinking, rushed forwards, then immediately let out a moan of sickness as he caught sight of the wound. "Oh...that's...ohhh..." he groaned and pulled away, hand at his temples.

"This is great!" Yusuke said, grinning. "This kid's a fox! Part of that Kitsune's clan...we might be able to get information out of him! Maybe we could–"

Kurama had opened his mouth to interrupt, but Hiei cut the other boy off before he could. His tone was icy. "That won't be possible. He's supposed to be dead. It's only a mere fluke that a wound that deep could not've pierced his heart. I'll finish it so we waste no more time pissing with affairs that don't involve us." The Jaganshi had raised his katana to strike a blow to the unconscious vulpess, but Kurama stood up, glaring at him.

"You will do no such thing," he said, tone soft but deadly.

"Be rational, fool!" Hiei snapped, glaring up at his partner. "The boy is an enemy! An offshoot of the others. Like the Kitsune, he shall die."

"Hiei, no," Kurama growled. "We were enemies too, remember? To Yusuke and the Reikai? They didn't kill us, did they?"

Hiei's ruby glare shot daggers but he couldn't really argue against that. Yusuke and the Reikai prince, Koenma, _had _let both of them live in exchange for becoming Spirit Detectives. "Fine...but I'm telling you. I don't like this..." He resheathed his katana and turned away. "You're dealing with him."

"I expected no less," Kurama replied boldly as he picked the boy up in his arms. "Now...we need to find a place to rest... Yusuke. Do you know where the nearest town is?"

"No, but I'm sure we could find it easily enough. Just follow that path there. Hiei–" Yusuke turned to acknowledge the fire demon, but Hiei was no where in sight. "Hey, three-eyes! Get back here!"

"Let him be, Yusuke," Kurama said, rising. "He's angry at me because he knows I'm right. He'll get over it. He always does."

Yusuke sighed in agreement and annoyance and they began the walk to the village,

Kuwabara making sure he stayed a good pace behind the other two, looking pale and as he might throw up.

A girl, looking about 14, noticed them when they reached the edge of the village, and armed with a drawn bow, hurried over. Her blond hair was pulled up in a careless knot, green eyes sparkling with untrust as they neared.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Explain yourselves!"

"Hey, listen up, kid–" Yusuke had stepped forward to no doubt pick a fight, but was silenced as Kurama spoke.

"Miss, is there any place we might be able to stay for awhile?" he asked, his tone soft and sincere. "Both Yusuke and this child we found need health care and I can't administer to them while on the road, open to attack."

"Attack?" she asked, her brow rising. "Who are you, and why are you carrying around that fox-demon." She spat out the last two words like getting a bad taste from her mouth.

Kurama nodded, eyeing his partners. "I'm called Shuichi Minamino and these are my friends, Yusuke Uremeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." He jerked his chin in the direction of the said boys as he spoke their names.

"Yeah...uh...we're traveling...minstrels!" Kuwabara said haughtily and both Kurama and Yusuke sweatdropped.

The girl smirked. "Minstrels? Heh...whatever. Then where are your flutes and banjos?" Her tone was sultry, accusing, sarcastic.

"We don't need flutes and banjos, kid!" Yusuke said, a smug grin on his face. "We sing."

"We do?" Kuwabara turned to him, only to be hit over the head with a fist.

Kurama winced, then smiled at the young woman. "Yes...minstrels... Please, excuse my friends. We were attacked on our way and...I'm sure they're not feeling well. As you can quite tell by their strange...behavior..."

"Quite." The girl looked them over again. "Still, that doesn't explain the fox-whelp in your arms, Minamono."

"We believe he was attacked by the bunch of bandits that got us...he's severly wounded," Kuwabara managed under Yusuke's vice grip.

"And why were _you _attacked if you're merely minstrels?" Her emeralds were flashing in the excitement of trying these unwanted visitors. "I mean, if that's what you truly are."

"Hush, girl," Yusuke smirked. "We are. They attacked us cause they're hunting us."

"Why?"

"You're just full of stupid questions, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Because they're fucking bandits, that's why!"

"Yusuke!" Kurama said sharply. "Enough. Please, miss. We're not here to cause any trouble. We merely ask to stay a few nights so we can gather our energy back up."

For a moment it looked like the girl wasn't going to buy into their lie, but she finally nodded, but not before staring Kurama in the eye, her own gaze shining with untrust and a look that wondered what the group was up to. "Yeah. You can stay at my grandfather's dojo for now. He won't mind," she said and turned on her heel, walking away.

"We should follow her," Kuwabara said, rubbing the lump on his forehead and Yusuke snorted. "Idiot..."

After explaining to them that her grandfather was unusually unsound in the head and to watch themselves because he could go off like a mad rooster at times and be overzealous the next minute, the girl, who addressed herself as Naomi, led them into the large dojo. She opened two doors, across the hall from one another, which led into two separate rooms. "Sorry to say that we can't service you for food, but–"

"It's okay," Kurama said, chopping her sentence short with a pleased smile. "Thank you, Miss Naomi–"

"It's just Naomi," she said sharply, tossing her head up like a wild mare might. "_Mr._ Shuichi." Not giving him the last word, she turned and flaunted back out the door of the dojo.

"She's rather..."

"Blunt." Yusuke finished with a laugh.

"Surprisingly."

"But she's pretty!" Kuwabara spoke up, only to get hit upside the head yet again. "Hey! What was that for?" Yusuke merely smirked and sat down on the nearest bed, watching in slight amusement as Kurama lay the fox-boy down on the other cot and began tending to his wounds. Kuwabara, seeing what Kurama was up to, decided quite quickly that he would go into town to round up some food and Yusuke went with him, to 'make sure the oaf didn't get lost'.

Kurama knelt down by the bedside as he removed the boy's shirt, cleaning the wound thoroughly with soapy water and a cloth, which he had found in the adjoining bathroom. With the better lighting and more time, Kurama found the gash wasn't near as bad as it had seemed. As long as it hadn't nicked the lung or the heart, the youth might come out unscathed. What worried him, however, was the amount of blood he had lost. If this child would've been a human he would've already died from the blood loss...

He spread an antiseptic across the wound, then bound it snugly with bandages, leaving the boy's shirt off for easy access to change the dressings. Then, after tucking the boy into bed, began to tend to his own minor wounds. He didn't notice the slight figure sitting on the windowsill until he spoke.

"Are you happy now?" Hiei's tone was brisk, still holding the touch of anger and arrogance, but his eyes were calmer. "You're going soft, Kurama...softer than you were. He's an enemy; always will be."

"So were we," spoke Kurama, hardly looking up from what he was doing. "How did you get in?"

Hiei snorted at the sudden change in subject, but answered anyways. "You mean through the little wench on sentry duty? She's an annoying little onna." There was silence between the two for a few moments before the fire apparition continued. "She explained to me that you three claimed to be _minstrels _who were attacked by _bandits_? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm _not _a minstrel."

"I know that," Kurama murmured, sitting back against the wall and looking his friend in the eyes. "And you know that. But we merely need to lay low for a few days so we can regroup thoughts and decide what we're going to do next."

"What we're going to do next is hunt down that Kitsune and kill him."

"Hiei–" He was interrupted by both Yusuke and Kuwabara bolting through the door, each with a sack in their hands.

"Food! Man, you wouldn't believe the markets at this place!" Kuwabara said, sitting down on the floor and emptying the bags to reveal breads and vegetables of all sorts. "And so cheap compared to back home!"

"I see Hiei's decided to join us," Yusuke said matter-of-factly.

"Hn," Hiei growled, but joined the others on the floor to eat.

—

_The screams of his mother's pain filled Kazuki's heart with anger and sadness, recalling, but barely, her slow death. Kita, as she was called, had developed an illness not even magic could completely heal. She was diagnosed with the syndrome shortly after he was born and died 4 years later..._

_Raidon, his father, was a cold man and married Kita only because she was with his son and therefore was bound with her until the death of one of them. Raidon was never exactly nice to Kaz, but he had never laid a hand on him either. It seemed, however, that after Kita died, Raidon wanted nothing to do with the child and dumped him on the streets one night, leaving him alone. Abandoned. Kazuki still remembered the feelings of fear, loneliness and sometimes anger. _

_He had lived for a full two months alone, surviving on garbage and rainwater, before a young man bearing the symbol of a guard came by him. With calm, gentle coaxing, Takashi had befriended Kazuki, though the boy's fear and untrust of his own kind never left him. Takashi had raised him like a father, teaching him self-defense, though dealing with weaponry was the last thing on the youth's mind. He was more interested in singing, making up songs in his head, never to forget the words nor the tunes. His own mind had kept him alive during those long two months, giving him things to think about, to dream about..._

_But Takashi had left, just like Kita, and had abandoned him, just like Raidon. Now he was to trust no one. Not ever. He knew it in his heart, but it didn't matter, because he was dead. The unwanted memories of the sacrificial party flowed back to him, try as he might to lock them out. He felt the pain of loss worse than the pain in his chest as the blade slicked through flesh. He felt the blood rushing in his head as it fell from the wound like ruby water. He saw, once again, the darkness edging in around his mind as his body fell limp, useless to him as he died. And to his horror, he heard the screams, blending in with the screams of his mother, yelling, echoing in his head. He felt as if he was dying all over again, but this time, it was much, much worse!_

Kazuki jolted upright in his bed, letting out a strangled gasp as pain shot through his chest and arm. He was soaked, but not with blood...with sweat. With slow, painful examination he found that he wasn't dead at all! He was laying on a cot, bandages surrounding his wound, pain flashing through his body with every breath. Why? Why was he still alive...?

Though it was dark he could make out three outlines in the room. Two were laying on the ground, snoring slightly, one leaning against the wall opposite them. But he felt another presence, a more dangerous one. He shifted his gaze to the window only to find himself gazing into cold, red eyes. He let out a trembling squeak.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you, boy." The voice was monotonous, hard, reminding him dreadfully of Nibori and his blood ran cold. He uttered another whimper.

"Hiei!" came the next. It was soft, calm, but also holding a tone of danger. A lamp was turned on and Kazuki could see both men who had spoken...or moreso, youths. The one called Hiei was perched on the windowsill, looking out into the night, but kept sending him glares of warning. Around his forehead, under jet bangs, was a white band and though it was covered, Kazuki shivered, knowing that this being was a Jaganshi.

The other young man was moving towards his bedside slowly, his red hair long but elegant, eyes the color of emeralds shining with worry. "Are you alright?" he spoke, looking into Kazuki's eyes. Kazuki couldn't help but utter another cry as he pushed himself back a bit, his ears flat against his head fearfully. "We're not going to hurt you," the man said softly, stopping his advance and giving a small smile.

Kazuki lowered his gaze to the bed sheets, which he was grasping hard, his knuckles white, as if it was the last thing on the earth.

_The boy stepped back, knocking over a pair of trashcans, which clattered to the ground heavily, scaring him more. A younger Takashi neared him, his short-cut auburn hair shining in the semidarkness, green eyes shining with worry and hope. Kazuki cocked his head, stopping, but when Takashi took another step forwards he hissed and spat at him. "It's okay, Fox...I'm not going to hurt you..._

"Are you alright?" The red-haired youth's worried tone brought him back into reality and Kazuki shot him a glare, pinning his ears but not replying. "Do you have a name? I mean, I can't just keep calling you boy, or kid..."

"How about I pry into his petty mind?" The one called Hiei suggested coldly and Kazuki decided he didn't like this male. He was Youkai, that was for certain, but he felt a strangeness within him...almost the same strangeness he felt in himself at times.

"Hiei, this is not the time for jokes!"

"Who said I was joking?"

"Hiei!"

The Jaganshi quieted down again and the red-head turned back to Kazuki once more. "I'm sorry...my friend has a temperment problem..." he murmured with a slight chuckle. "If you'd like to know, ningen call me by my human name, Shuichi, but I'm also known as Kurama."

Kurama...why did that name sound deadly familiar...

"Fox?"

Kazuki turned away from him, fear and anger and pain boiling in his mind. Fox. Fox. That's what Takashi had called him! That's what he had been known as...back in the Makai. It was either Fox or Himora, his surname. Never Kaz or Kazuki, as he referred to himself.

"Alright..." Kurama's voice was soft and gentle. "I'll give you your space. Take whatever time you need." Kazuki met his eyes, startling emeralds, once more and Kurama gave him a smile before turning the lamp back off and taking up his place against the wall, next to his still-snoring comrades. Kazuki dared not to take another glance in that Hiei's direction as he stiffly moved onto his side, away from everything, and drifted off into a pain-filled slumber.

* * *

Does Naomi remind you of Videl Satan from DBZ by any chance? I didn't notice it till I re-read it...hrmm...hahaha. Well R 'n' R  



	4. Ch 4: Possible Recruit

Yay! Another chapter up...the Point-of-View switches alot...sorry about that...XD But hey, I like it! Please review!

* * *

** Chapter Four**

Possible Recruit

"We've got reason to believe that Nibori and his group headed up towards the Western Mountains, but we're not for certain." A woman's bubbly voice woke Kazuki up slowly and his heart began to race as he realized five presences were in the room; Kurama and Hiei from last night, two ningen males, and this woman... The instinct in him told him to run, to escape from this trap, but his mind was working faster than his body could move. With an inward command, he forced himself to remain lying down, to lower what ki he had, so it felt to them as if he was still asleep. Then, trying to calm his pounding head, he began to take in what the group was saying.

"Why can't you just lock onto his ki and track him?" a youth with a some-what nasally tone asked.

"Idiot, as I said before," Hiei said, his uncaring voice sending chills down Kaz's spine. "Kitsune aren't a race to be messed with. They're tricky, blood lusting beasts who know nothing more than to kill...and enjoy it."

"But Kurama is–"

"Was." Kurama's tone was almost lonesome. "Was."

"Whatever. Surely you can track his ki, Kurama...you are the same species–"

"Kuwabara, that isn't possible," the woman spoke again. "You know that Kurama is no longer a youkai, at least in the physical part of it. He was reborn as a human..."

"She's right...I can't 'track' him, as you say. Kistunes are highly intelligent tricksters who will stop at nothing to get what they want. Nibori is probably several miles away by now. If Katsu knew about us, Nibori no doubt was the first to find out and is probably keeping guard, knowing we're on his tail," Kurama said.

Katsu...the fire-wielding guard of Nibori's, Kaz recalled with a feeling of slight hate. The man had been arrogant, completely cock-sure of himself, that he would kill a group he called the 'Spirit Detectives' and prove himself a worthy guard for their lord. But did that mean that this strange assembly who had saved him were, infact, the so-called Spirit Detectives?

"Besides, his ki energy's almost completely diminished," another voice, cocky and loud, spoke up with a yawn. "He's hiding it. He's gonna try to hold us off until the next Blood Moon comes around."

"Bingo," said the woman. "And it's crucial that we destroy him and whatever followers he has before that night...or the three worlds will surely fall..."

There was silence in the room for several minutes. "One question then," said the first ningen. "How do you know that the Kitsune is going up to the Western Mountains if you can't track his ki?"

"Well...you see..."

"Spit it out, Botan!"

Hiei, however, gave the woman no time to respond. "They've followed the bodies. Obviously the beasts are killing ningen along the way as they go...either for food or for pleasure. Or both. The idiots don't even bother to clean up after themselves."

"Yes. It's almost as if they're...daring us to follow..." Kurama murmured.

"Well then, let's get going!" Hiei snapped. "Before some idiot ningen finds the bodies and disposes of them before we can pick up a track."

"Uremeshi and the fox-boy still aren't well enough for us to travel."

"Hey, I'm just fine, thank you very much!" the second boy snorted.

"But Fox isn't," Kurama said.

"Do we care?" Hiei asked, once again taking up the icy tone Kazuki remembered from the night before. "Kurama, I don't see why you care so much about the enemy's whelp. You should've let me destroy him when we had the chance. You've grown too soft. Each and every little demon whelp in the world can't be saved by presumably loving arms. Instead they're left to suffer in the world, dying slowly or turning sides like weaklings. I'd kill him right here if given the chance."

"Which you _won't _be given," Kurama said briskly.

"Whatever. Just leave him here for that little onna to care for and let's go. We've got no time to waste."

"Hiei, we can spare a week for his recovery. Then we'll be back on track."

Another pause. "Okay then...boys...let's all go outside and get some fresh air, shall we?" Botan asked perkily. All four boys mumbled under their breaths, but Kazuki heard them get to their feet and go outside, the door shutting with a soft click. With that he sat up, opening the shutters to the window so that the room was bathed in light before sitting up in his bed. His whole chest was bandaged, the scent of his own blood stinging his nose, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been. Carefully he undid his wrappings to inspect the damage Nibori had done to him. He let out a soft gasp of surprise as he noticed that the wound had scabbed over and was already beginning to close on its own. He had never healed this fast before and immediately began to wonder how many days he had been out of it, under his strange saviors' care.

He re-wound the bandage, making sure the knot was secure, before deciding to test his balance. He stood with unease for a moment, tail straight out and ears flat. Fine. He could stand, but could he walk? The gash in his chest pounded with pain as he took a few steps, stumbling slightly but regaining his posture by resting a hand against the wall. By the time he reached the bedside he was exhausted and he flopped down onto his good side with a sigh.

So he wasn't dead. He had been saved by four strange youths; two ningen, two youkai. But why? Surely he wasn't that wanted between them, seeing as Hiei wanted to kill him. But if they were who he suspected they were, the Spirit Detectives Nibori had spoken of, then he had reason to worry. They would no doubt turn him in to King Yama, the lord of the Reikai, and the consequences could turn out rather...fatal.

"Either way I'm stuck," Kazuki murmured to himself, using his voice for the first time since the sacrifice. Besides, who knew. Hiei could kill him in his sleep before Yama could lay a hand on him. Just the thought of it sent another set of shivers down his spine and he winced as he fell back to sleep.

"Get up and fight me like a true warrior!" an unusually scratchy voice prodded into Kazuki's mind as the hybrid boy came around groggily. He let out a sharp yell of surprise to see an old man, his pale skin wrinkled and marred, blue-gray hair falling around his face hauntingly, hovering right above him. The man's beady bird-eyes were shielded by a pair of glasses, making him look almost harmless, but in his hand was a sword... "Did you hear meeee?" the man hissed excitedly, leaning closer.

"G-Get away from me!" Kazuki let out another cry, scrambling backwards away from the crazed old man and almost falling down as he stumbled over his bed sheets. Ears flat against his skull, the boy stole a glance around the room to find a rack of kendo sticks on the opposite wall. He took a deep breath then darted forward, barely passing under the old man's blade as it swung towards him. Kaz ripped one of the sticks from the wall and turned to face the man, his anger rising but fear shocking him. This man...was a ningen! What the hell was he doing attacking him like this like some deranged bat!

The man leaped forward again, blade drawn, but Kazuki jumped to the side, knocking it away with the bamboo rod in his hands. This only seemed the make the elder more aroused as he jumped again, the blade sliding right through the kendo stick, splitting it into two separate pieces. "What is your problem?" Kaz yelled at the man, dodging another blow.

The elder merely smirked and gave another war cry. "Learn lessons demon-whelp! Learn not be weakling!" Kaz dropped the sticks and rushed in for another one, wielding it as well. This one, and the next few he tried, were also sliced into two and as the man stopped to catch his breath, Kazuki's instincts took ahold. With a yelp, he burst through the door, sliding across the slick wooden floor, but not before grabbing another weapon hanging on the wall.

He raced out of the dojo, onto the cobblestone streets. Hearing the man chasing after him, shouting strange curse words and something about being a weakling, only made Kaz run faster, but the man was quickly upon him.

He felt a sharp pain bite into his shoulder and he whipped around to see the man had managed to strike him. "What the hell is your problem?" he snarled, pulling the sheath from his own blade and raising it. The man glowered eerily at him and merely laughed.

—

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" Yusuke wondered, looking over towards the dojo, where a group of people were encircling something.

"Looks like a fight, Uremeshi," said Kuwabara, getting a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Most likely a street brawl between thugs...let's go check it out!"

Kurama's mind was only on Fox and his heart pounded uneasily. Would he've tried to get away, only to be attacked? Or had someone attacked him? He glanced over at Botan, whose lips were pursed worriedly, and his fears were confirmed. Without thinking, he darted forwards, past Yusuke and Kuwabara, pushing himself into the thickly-gathered crowd. _Oh no..._he thought to himself, seeing the old man who was presumably Naomi's grandfather, head to head with Kazuki in a sword fight.

"You run like child!" the man yelled out, stopping Kazuki's blow and striking with another. Kaz took a step back, trying to regain his balance, and then leaned forward to jab again. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air and Kurama had no idea his friends were beside him until Yusuke spoke up.

"Wow...the kid seems to know a few techniques for being injured and rather antisocial," he said with a laugh. "In fact..."

"Don't even think about it, Yusuke," Hiei snarled, and Yusuke just laughed.

"Nameless one! Fearing my blade? Fight or die!" the old swordsman yowled, chasing after the fox, whose ears were flat, chest heaving. Suddenly he jumped forward, clipping the man's side with his shoulder and bringing the sword up into a blow.

"I'm not," He batted the next blade swing away. "Nameless!"

"Then, Nameless one, reveal name and we shall see!"

"Will you shut _up _already?" the fox snarled, leaping forward. Then, as if making a second choice, he stopped dead in his tracks. And disappeared. The crowd let out startled gasps and whispers, then another wave of shock went through them as the boy reappeared behind the dojo leader. With his elbow, he jabbed forward into the back of the man's neck, then slipped his arm around so that the cool metal of his blade was digging slightly into the flesh of the swordsman's throat.

"He's gonna kill him!" Kuwabara hissed at Kurama, who shook his head. But infact, he was worried about the same thing. This fox-child _was _a follower of the Kitsune Nibori... He knew himself, as Youko, never once faltered at killing anything, especially if they were messing with him. All it would take was one more word and the blade could easily lop off that man's head...and in front of all those innocent humans...

"Stop it!" Naomi's voice rang out as she pushed herself into the middle of the 'ring'. Coming upon the scene, she yelped in surprise, seeing the fox-boy with a blade across her grandfather's neck. Her eyes met Kazuki's and the fox's were full of fury. Kurama wanted to reach towards him, to plead with him to let the man go before something deadly occurred, but his legs wouldn't move. He was only aware of his mind spinning, his heart pounding in fear of this youkai's next move.

—

As he stared into this girl's eyes, shining with anger and indignation, Kazuki felt his own furor melt away. With a slight whine he realized what he was doing...he was surrounded by ningen, his blade at a deranged swordsman's neck, threatening his life. They were all watching him, and he caught a glimpse of Kurama, the one who had rescued him...he was looking at him worriedly. Untrustingly. _What am I doing? _Kazuki wondered, fear stabbing at his heart.

He barely realized he had dropped the sword, which clattered to the ground with a slight "ching". Turning back to the enraged girl, the man's granddaughter, he lowered his ears and tail, fear grasping him completely. Instinct told him to run once again and this time he obeyed. His feet moved faster than they had ever done before as he jerked away and bolted into the crowd.

_Shit. Shit. Shit, _he kept repeating to himself, ignoring the cries of people as he bumped into them. _Why did I do that? What took ahold of me there? But be serious, _the other, bolder side of his mind seemed to say. _He was coming at you with a blade. You were merely using self defense. But still...shit! _

"Fox!"

He tried to ignore Kurama's cries, but the older boy was coming after him. His footsteps were fast, falling lightly and swiftly, and Kazuki knew he couldn't outrun this man. The only way out was to fight...or to submit...

Turning on his heel, he faced Kurama warily, letting out a low growl. His ears were low, tail tucked in fear and pain. His chest was starting to throb again and the feeling of warmth against his shoulder told him that the wound had split open and was bleeding. The red-haired ningen-youkai neared him, his emerald eyes sparkling with worry. There wasn't a trace of anger in them, surprisingly...even after what he had done. "I...I–" Kazuki began, but Kurama walked towards him unfaltering. Kaz closed his eyes, lowering his head as his mind hammered with the thoughts of punishment he was about to receive when he felt warmth around him, arms embracing him.

He dared not to move, eyes still squeezed shut in fear. He noticed he was trembling, shaking in this man's grasp. He couldn't help himself. He tried to pull away but his head swam and he felt his knees buckle, the fear of falling making him stiffen. Kurama didn't let him. He just stood there, embracing him, holding him firmly. Almost...tenderly.

"It's okay...you're alright," his soft voice murmured, calming Kazuki slightly.

"But–I...I–"

"Shhh..."

"I didn't mean to...he...the man..." Kaz was unable to keep the tremor from his voice as he trembled. He felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and he let them fall, giving into the fear. "I don't want to die..."

A hand tilted Kazuki's chin upwards and he opened his eyes, surprised almost to be staring into Kurama's own gaze. "You're not going to die. I won't let that happen." The man's voice was so caressing, so...self assured. "Just relax, Fox...calm down..."

"Kurama–"

"Shhh..."

Kazuki sighed and let his guard down, falling into Kurama's arms. Pressing the side of his face into the other youkai's shoulder, he felt tears burning again, but a strangely serene darkness ebbing away at his thoughts._ It's okay, _he thought, going limp in the man's grasp as he felt sleep take over his sore body. _I hope..._

—

Kurama picked up the battered boy in his arms, still holding him protectively. He had this strange feeling towards the fox-boy...a feeling he had never felt before. Like he had to protect the child, to raise him as a father figure. Which was strange, himself only being 24 and never before having these so-called 'fatherly' feelings towards anything. Still...as the boy's head was resting on Kurama's chest, he felt his face flush, heart pounding heavily as he walked back to the dojo.

Naomi was there, arguing rather loudly with her grandfather, who had dropped his sword and was now acting rather...dazed. She spun on her heel to glare at Kurama as he neared, her eyes sparkling with anger and doubt. "Shuichi, that _whelp _could've killed my grandfather! He's some sort of feral beast. It would be best if you left–"

Kurama shook his head. "Please, Naomi...I'm sure there's an obvious explanation to this! The fox is almost healed and as soon as he can manage, we're gone. Just don't throw us out...please?"

"Last chance, Shuichi," the girl snarled, turning away from him to console her grandfather, who was standing, a peaceful smile on his face as he gave Kurama a little wave. "Good day, isn't it?" It was obvious the man had no idea what had just happened...

Back inside the dojo Kurama washed the boy's wound and re-applied the dressings. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei walked in a few minutes later, the boys taking up their usual spots. Botan hovered on her oar.

"What happened?" she asked Kurama, her head tilted to one side curiously.

"Yeah, seems to me that the boy's had _some _sort of training to be able to hold off that crazed old man!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke laughed, about to say something as well, but Hiei glared at him.

"Don't even speak it, detective, if you cherish your head!"

"I don't think he's dangerous..." Kurama said, glancing down at him, who was now sleeping peacefully, ears flopped over across his dark hair. "He's scared...He's had a bad past. He attacks out of fear, fear of death most likely because he's dealing with pain rather well..."

"How do you know this?" Yusuke inquired.

"I don't. I just have a feeling," Kurama replied, but said no more. He wondered what the others would think if he tried to explain what had happened back in the alley. The fox had cried...he feared death so much as to trust Kurama himself, a potential enemy, he was sure, in the boy's eyes. And he knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara would laugh if he spoke of his feelings towards this...

"So...we've got a fox-demon who's talented with a sword on our hands. This could work out two ways," Botan chirped. "One...we take him to Koenma and let his father deal with him...which might not be such a good thing...or..." Her voice trailed off, but Yusuke finished for her.

"Or we talk Koenma into letting him join our league."

"Yusuke!" Hiei snarled, ki flaring in anger.

"Well, think about it! He's youkai, or at least part, and a former follower of Nibori. He could easily help us find the Kitsune and his gang before the blood moon, we destroy the group of em, and bang. We win. Back to a peaceful world!"

"You do have a point, Uremeshi," Kuwabara said, scratching his head. "For once."

"But if he's fearful, he might not fight for us," Botan murmured. "He'd need a teacher, someone to take him on full-time–"

Kurama looked up at her, smiling slightly. "I'll do that. He trusted me enough back there to carry him home, even after what he did...I think I could manage to tame him."

"Smells like we got a possible recruit. A new Spirit Detective."

"Then bingo! I'll go off to ask permission from Koenma and I'll be back first thing in the morning!" Botan said and with a slight "poof", disappeared.

"Hiei–" Kurama began, but the Jaganshi turned his back on them with a short "Hn," and took up his residence in the windowsill, looking up into the moon. Kurama smiled. The fire demon would get used to it...he always did. Turning back to Fox, he reached out a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair away from the youth's forehead.

"Hey, who's hungry?" Kuwabara's voice came from the other room as he staggered in with another bag of food. Kurama and Yusuke couldn't help but laugh.

* * *


	5. Ch 5: Past

**Chapter Five**

Past

For the next three days they stayed at the inn, stuck inside because of the weather. Though it was the middle of winter and snow was piled up several inches, clouds had hovered right above the town, giving them a very cold downpour of rain that never seemed to completely stop. After the second night all of them were restless, wanting to get out. Kuwabara and Yusuke passed the time by sparring with one another in another area of the dojo, where Naomi's grandfather had once taught swordsmanship. Hiei paced around the building, joining in the fights if he felt like it, staying in the windowsill whenever he was resting. He hadn't said two words to Kurama since Botan had returned with the news of Koenma. The fox-boy was to join their team, to help them hunt down Nibori. Then he was free to go.

Usually Kurama was left in the room with Fox, not that he minded it. In fact, whenever the boy woke up, he'd encourage him to talk, trying to get him to come from the seemingly-unbreakable shell that he was hiding in. When Fox wasn't eating or doing anything personal, he was in bed, regaining his strength. Kurama kept an eye on him whenever he was in sight, trying to pick up any sort of body language or anything that might help him understand the quiet youkai more. In less than an hour, he had figured out two things: one, Fox refused to meet anyone's gaze; two, his ears were always flat or low, like a beaten down dog.

On the morning of the fourth day the rain had finally quit but had left muddy puddles all around the town. As soon as the precipitation had stopped, Hiei was the first to get outside, flanked closely by Kuwabara and Yusuke. His body aching from sleeping upright and his mind spinning with thoughts, Kurama stole a glance at Fox, who he found to be sleeping, then padded into the bathroom for a shower.

When he had finished, he paused at the doorway to button his shirt, but the fox caught his attention. He was sitting up in bed, ears pricked, eyes sparkling with some sort of shadowed emotion as he glanced out the window. As Kurama stepped forward slowly, the boy jerked his head in his direction and immediately his ears were lowered, his gaze down at the bedsheets.

"Why do you do that?" Kurama asked out of curiosity, sitting on the bed opposite him, watching him with a smile. "I had ears once; it's not a big deal," he laughed.

Without moving, the fox replied slowly, "It's called ranking...in our clans...the lower classes and the half-breeds showed respect towards the alphas, or anyone higher than them. All of us were taught to rank as cubs, and seeing as I've always been a minor..." His voice trailed off and he sighed. "Kurama...you and your friends...well...discluding Hiei...have been so...open to me. And here I sit, closed up, revealing nothing and hiding everything. You know nothing of my race, nothing of my past. Hell...you don't even know my name."

"I would accept it," Kurama said, raising his chin. "I would, and will, accept anything you tell me. And I know more than you think..."

Fox looked up at him, meeting his gaze, though falteringly. "I suppose you want answers then?"

"Only if you want to give them to me."

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Are you guys the real deal? The Spirit Detectives that Nibori thought so lowly of?"

"That would be us. Koenma assigned Yusuke the job in exchange for his life when he met a rather untimely death. Hiei and I were already teammates, but in the opposite business. We, accompanied by another, lower-class demon called Gouki, broke into King Yama's secret chambers and stole the three artifacts. Yusuke was pitted against us, his orders to reclaim the artifacts and either destroy us or take us back to the Reikai for punishment. Hiei and I got the latter and Gouki was killed. Our sentence from the Reikai prince was to join sides with Yusuke and to help him and Kuwabara as the Spirit Detectives, to put it simply."

"But wouldn't helping ningen go against your code, not to mention your race?"

"We never had a code, but yes, we're now considered traitors to our own, looked down upon by most youkai. But it didn't really matter. Both our lives were rather...rocky...before we joined up with Yusuke."

"Howso?"

Kurama laughed. The boy was full of questions, but at least he was talking! "Well Hiei is a forbidden child, son of a Koorime and a fire demon. He was outcast as a baby, raised by thieves, later on putting himself through the pain and turmoil of the Jagan eye. He hated everyone and the only thing keeping him alive was the strength to find his sister, Yukina."

"And you?"

"Surely you've heard of me, being raised in a clan ruled by Nibori and all."

The fox cocked his head, shaking it slightly. "Your name is familiar but...your face isn't."

"Youko Kurama?" Kurama tried, slightly surprised when the boy flattened his ears and recoiled with a whimper. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light but he felt his stomach turn at Fox's reaction.

—

Kazuki pulled away from Kurama's touch as the man reached out. _Youko Kurama... _he thought, repeating the name over and over, each time instilling more fear into himself. That's where he had heard the name before. His whole clan knew the name, knew the legend. It was one of the only things Nibori truly feared...Youko was a killer, a thief, a true specimen of the Kitsune race. But he was dead...the legends said that he had died at the hands of human hunters.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead," he uttered out, barely able to suppress his fear.

"I am. Well...he is. Sort of. You see...my former self was shot down by ningen and in a frantic attempt to escape, I forced myself into the womb of an unknowing human woman, born again as a helpless newborn, yet retaining the knowledge of Youko. I was reborn 9 months later as Shuichi Minamino, a ningen. Looking back, I realize I wasn't a pleasant child. I wrecked things, forced my parents into tears, making them wonder how they had gone wrong. I took pleasure in this for awhile, but after 15 years with them, my feelings of hatred had faded, leaving me a human with only slight remembrance of who I had been and what I had done. When my mother fell ill to an uncurable disease I joined Hiei to steal the artifacts, to use the Forlorn Hope to heal her. That's when I began to feel the emotions that had been missing my whole life. Love. Loyalty. Friendship. I dropped the name Youko, going by Kurama or Shuichi, depending on the occasion. I'm nothing to fear now...Youko is still alive, in a way, but I've never allowed him to take control...he can't. And I'm still the Kurama you knew from 10 minutes ago," Kurama smiled, seeing Kazuki's expression.

"I just...Nibori..." All these thoughts, memories, were stirring in Kaz's head, making him feel uneasy. But maybe Kurama was right. It was just a name now, a demon trapped in a ningen's body. And Kazuki himself posed minor threat to them. He gathered his strength again and looked up at Kurama. "Well...you've practically told me your life story. I suppose it's only fair for me to tell you mine..." But as he said this a tremor of fear went through him.

"I don't need to know your life. Merely your name would suit me fine," Kurama said with a chuckle. "I've been calling you Fox this whole time... So tell me?"

Kazuki sighed, thanking the gods above and nodding. "I'm called Kazuki Himora, Kaz for short," he said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. Maybe this Spirit Detective thing would work out after all.

As he revealed his name to Kurama, the ex-bandit smiled, closing his eyes. Kaz lowered his ears hesitantly, unsure of what the man was going to do. "Kazuki," Kurama murmured. "Well at least I have a name to go with your face. It's better than Fox, eh?" Kazuki couldn't help but smile as well, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"The blue-haired woman, Botan? She said that I am part of your group now, correct?" he asked, speaking the first question on his mind.

"Yes. Why?"

"What do I have to do...?"

"As a Spirit Detective?" Kurama laughed.

"Y-Yeah..."

"We'll be given a week or so to train you up; sadly we don't have much time, due to the fact that we need to get back on track at finding Nibori before the month is over and the blood moon rises again. But I think, after seeing your performance against Naomi's grandfather, that I won't need to work you too hard. You already seem to know a lot about swordsmanship, but do you know anything about using ki in battles?"

"Well...I know what it is and I've seen it used...but I've never been allowed to practice anything like that," Kazuki explained, trying to remember exactly what he had been taught in the past, but the only thing he really remembered were the forlorn memories that he had shoved to the back of his mind. "Takashi taught me to wield a sword for self-defense, since my...background as well was rather...rocky, as you said."

"Rocky?" It was Kurama's turn to ask questions now.

Kazuki sighed. He knew it had been coming... With a sharp intake of breath, he began slowly. "You see...my mum was a Vulpess, like Katsu or Kasumi. She fell in love with my father, who was a lower-class youkai, and I was conceived. An accident... A few years after I was born she fell ill and not even the most talented of healers could help her. When she died, my dad lost it. He was never fond of me, dealing with me only for mum's sake. He...dumped me on the streets when I was 4, I think, and I was basically a outcast..." Kazuki shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around his knees protectively, ears flat. "A man called Takashi found me and talked his leader, a Kitsune knight who ended up inheriting the clan when his godfather died, into letting me join the group."

"And I'm supposing this Kitsune is Nibori?"

_Damn, _Kazuki thought, his gaze flickering to Kurama's emerald one. _This man is on top of everything. I wonder if he's a mind-reader..._ The idea frightened him and he nodded in answer to Kurama's question. "Yeah. Nibori agreed, but only because Takashi was his best friend. Nibori hated me. Obviously enough to trick me to follow them here, only to be used as a slave sacrifice," he spat.

"And Takashi?"

"He...left. The night of the blood moon...he told me he would be right back, that he had to speak with Nibori... When he came back, he passed me by, ignoring my calls to him as he walked away..."

"Abandoning you...like your father had done..."

"Worse. At least my dad abandoned me to the open world, giving me a chance of life. Tak–he left me to die. He knew. He knew the whole time." Kazuki shook his head, refusing to let the tears that were burning his eyes fall. "He was the father I never had. He taught me everything I know. Yet he would leave me for death? Kurama...why?"

Kurama shook his head, a sign that he had no idea himself. "Perhaps he had a reason?"

"I doubt it..."

There was silence between the two before Kazuki raised his head to look in Kurama's direction. "Enough of this. My past is gone. The present is what we're dealing with–"

"And your future," Kurama murmured. "Your future, my future and the future of the entire universe. It is all balanced on a fragile limb, ready to break when the blood moon reappears. It is extremely crucial, as you know, to destroy Nibori before he can make a second and final sacrifice. We don't know where he's located, however. We figured...maybe you would help?" The youkai's emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity as he reached out a hand, palm up, towards Kaz.

_My future... _Kazuki thought, clenching his hand into a fist. _My past was in the hands of a murderer. My future is in the hands of myself. Only I can change it... _With a determined smile, he nodded, gingerly placing his own hand in Kurama's outstretched palm. "I'll help you find that bastard. And I'll do whatever's needed of me to kill him, even if it means death."

He jumped slightly, out of instinct, as Kurama's hand closed around his own, his other coming to rest on Kazuki's shoulder. "Good. Thank you, Kazuki."

Kaz shrugged, feeling a flush come to his cheeks. "Now...what was that training you spoke of earlier?" And with a slight smile, he lay back into his bed and listened intently as Kurama explained his ideas.

* * *

**Okies. Another chapter up...and I've got the next ones planned out, more/less... However, I probably will be slow to write and update due to the following:**_ school(_blek_), up-coming 4-H(_I have to work with my dog and do my ceramic/art thingy_), the Sim Games I play(_Furry-Paws and Pure Felinity_) plus the final edits on my novel before I start looking for an agent. _**Therefore, if I've not updated in awhile, I'm doing one of those things -pokes the list above- which sucks, but I _WILL _update. Don't worry**_**. -CoyoteKitsune **_**

* * *

**  



	6. Ch 6: Rank Overturned

**Chapter Six**

Rank Overturned

Hiei and the others returned to the dojo a few hours later, only to find both their rooms empty. Neither Kurama or the fox-boy was anywhere to be seen. "I suppose that damned fox took Kurama off somewhere...I don't trust him, not at all. Kitsune are deadly–"

"Hiei. Chill," Yusuke said, putting a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Hiei jerked away from him with a snort. "I'm sure both of them are fine. Kurama mentioned something to me and Botan about training Fox up a bit before we set off. They're probably doing just that."

"Whatever, detective," Hiei muttered under his breath. "Well we still have plenty of daylight...I'm not going to waste time stuck up in this place. I'm going back out."

"Suit yourself," Yusuke said, stretching out on the bed without bothering to take off his shoes. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"A...nap, Uremeshi?" Kuwabara sweatdropped.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Heh. Nope." The orange-haired ningen and Hiei exchanged glances as Yusuke yawned. "Eh, I agree with Hiei. No use staying here when we can be outside."

"Cya then, guys," Yusuke murmured, his eyes closing. _Now if only Kaeko was here with me..._

Kuwabara flanked Hiei as the Jaganshi strode back out the door. "Where are we goin'?" he asked, looking up at the overcast sky.

Hiei stopped and stared at him. "We? I don't remember any _we _in this..."

"Aw, c'mon Hiei... Wanderin' ain't no fun alone."

"And your point is?" The two stood silently, both resilient before Hiei let out a groan of disgust. "Your petty human traits annoy me, you know that?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara grinned to himself. "Brotherly love."

Hiei merely scowled. Ever since his sister had accepted the baka's wedding proposal, he had had to deal with the idiot ningen's actions and stupid jokes about them being 'brothers'. Hah. "Do me a favor and shut your mouth. Just because you married Yukina doesn't mean I can't pound you to a pulp. I just can't...kill you." He flashed a defiant smirk at Kuwabara before beginning to walk again. He almost laughed when he heard Kuwabara gulp slightly, but not another sound was made from his vocals.

Kuwabara grumbled to himself for awhile, thinking of all the ways he could get Hiei back for always using blackmail against him, but none of his plans ever seemed to work. They just resulted in pain...and more pain. He was recalling the time when he tried to get Hiei drunk to make the youkai more...receptive to the idea of him marrying Yukina... It had backfired. He ended up getting them all drunk and he was laid up in a hospital for weeks with a head injury after Hiei had figured out what he had done. There were always consequences with Hiei. Always.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the smaller youth had stopped in his tracks, looking at something off to the distance. He ran into Hiei, who punched him, then whipped around to put his hand over the ningen's mouth. Kuwabara tried to yell but the Jaganshi's hand was like a vice.

"Shut up, baka!" Hiei hissed, his voice barely above a whisper as he pointed out towards a bench. Sitting there, seemingly human, was a man, but strange vibes were coming from his aura. That, and the fact that he had fox-ears laying low atop chestnut hair, made it apparent to all that he was a youkai. More importantly, a vulpess...

"Hey...maybe that's one of Nibori's clan members!" Kuwabara murmured excitedly, but quieted once again when Hiei pulled out his katana. "Hey–What are you doing?"

"We're getting answers. Kurama may have a tender heart towards the fox-whelp but he can't stop me from getting what I want out of _this _one!" Hiei gave a small snort, then moved forwards stealthily, like a predator stalking prey. The vulpess was caught off-guard and he gave a yelp when Hiei came up behind him, the edge of the blade against the man's throat. His emerald eyes shone warily at the Jaganshi as Hiei smirked, he flattened his ears in fear. "Part of Nibori's group, I'm guessing." This was a statement, not a question.

The vulpess nodded, eyeing the blade at his throat, then gulped and shook his head. "N-Not anymore," he stammered out, green gaze flickering up to Hiei's ruby one. "Betrayal among the clans isn't...a good thing..."

"Explain."

"I can't! I can barely breath from _that_," he said, nodding down at the blade. Kuwabara

came up, resting one hand on Hiei's shoulder, the other on the vulpess's, who flinched and tried to pull away. Hiei growled low in his throat and pulled his sword back, but kept it near just in case the fox tried to make a break for it.

"Better?"

"M-Much. Thanks."

"Hn. Whatever. Talk. Betrayal..."

"Well...I used to be the lead guard on Lor–I mean, Nibori's force. A few years ago I found a mongrel kid on the streets...My wife had died in battle, as well as my unborn son in her womb, so I had already felt the pain of loneliness and took on the child as my own son. He wasn't of my blood, but since Nibori was my closest friend, he let him join our clan. I raised Kazuki, the fox-mutt, up, training him to use self defense, yet not enough as to affect his low stature in the group. That night though...of the blood moon...Nibori had made up his mind that Kazuki would be the sacrifice..." The vulpess lowered his head, shading his eyes from the boys. Both of them, however, exchanged startled glances._ Kurama's fox-whelp! _Hiei thought. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So...I left. I shouldn't have! I should've taken Kaz with me, not to leave him to a death sentence–"

"Enough with the sentimental bullshit," Hiei cut him off coldly, thinking of that fox-boy Kurama had rescued. This man was...connected to him in a way. "So you're saying you have no clue where Nibori is?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm sorry..."

"Fine. Then I have no more use of you."

"Use? Who _are _you two?"

"We're the Spirit Detectives!" Kuwabara piped in.

"And _you _are?" Hiei asked brazenly.

"My name is Takashi–"

"The name is Hiei Jaganshi. That is my...partner," he spoke this word with slight distaste, "Kazuma Kuwabara. Otherwise known as the baka."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "I happen to take offense to that!"

Hiei smirked and averted his attention back to Takashi. "We can't let you run free. You'll have to serve punishment in the Reikai..." His voice trailed off irritably when he noticed that the vulpess's interests were no longer on them, but instead on two figures in the distance of the forest...

—

"Nice move!" Kurama said, parrying Kazuki's blow with his own blade and dodging away. "You've learned a lot for being so young! No one I've ever sparred with before was able to keep up at this speed!"

"Well," Kazuki grinned, tail flicking slightly. "I am a fox, ya know. Or at least half! And I've learned to be quick through all my 'street fights'."

"Street fights?"

"Yeah. You know...the 'Let's-chase-the-mutt-down-the-road-while-throwing-rocks-and-  
or-bottles-at-him game?" Kazuki gave a sharp bark of bitter laughter. "It was either run or be pummeled. What would _your _choice've been?"

They were carrying on a conversation while fighting, yet neither of them had lost any awareness of what they were doing, dodging and throwing blows at one another with their blades.

Kurama smiled slightly. "Well...I probably would've turned to face them, even when I knew I had no chance at winning, just to save my pride. Their bullying would've gotten my temper up and I would've recoiled back at them, attacking them with a furor. One or two shots of that and they would leave me alone."

"Wow..." Kazuki murmured, lowering his ears in pity, and even anger at himself.

"Ah!" Kurama caught him, not with his sword, but with his hand as he grabbed the vulpess-hybrid's wrist in his grasp. "Remember what I told you about the ears."

Kazuki flushed and perked his ears once again. Even though they had only been involved in their 'training' for a little more than 4 hours, Kurama had taught him a lot. Surprisingly more than Takashi had ever shown him... _"When you keep your ears low you show signs of submission and that, naturally, leads to not being a very willful adversary. Which leads to usual defeat. Even in your fear, or anger or even in your happiness, the ears stay up. Got it?" Kurama had said, remaining steadfast through Kaz's continuous pleads and complaints... _Kaz had always been taught 'clan behavior' yet Kurama and his group...they were allowing him free reign. He wasn't forced to submit or to stray away. In fact, he was welcomed into their group with, well, _almost _completely open arms. When Kurama saw the black-tipped vulpess ears rise once again, denouncing Kazuki's lost-but-recovering pride, they began to spar again.

"The next lesson will be using ki. You need no more help at this. I'll show you a few advanced maneuvers, but you're a pro!" Kurama said happily and Kazuki smiled, blushing. Praise, also, was something he had yearned for but had never gotten. "Now. Come at me with all you have!"

Kazuki gave a quick nod, then with a yell lunged at the kitsune, the blade of his sword flashing in the setting sunlight. Kurama batted it off, however, and swung at Kaz once more. Kazuki let out a sharp squeal as he felt pain flick across his side and he backed off, expecting Kurama to pull down as well. He didn't. The youkai just yelled a string of commands at him and flew forwards again.

"Ai!" Kazuki barely dodged the next blow as it sliced the field grass beside him into two sections.

"Get up," Kurama said cooly. "Let's go. If I were an enemy I would spare you no mercy!"

Kazuki jumped the blade as it was flung low at him and with his own sword he caught it. This gained a nod of approval from Kurama and he grinned again. The two continued at this pace for several more minutes, Kazuki learning the blows and dodges through merely watching and trying. Kurama kept testing him, seeing how far the hybrid boy would go before his fear snapped and his anger was unleashed. Surprisingly, Kaz took many blows without proving this point, and they kept going until both of them began to show signs of weariness.

With one last yell, Kurama lunged at Kaz but the boy was looking off into the distance, one ear flicking nervously as if a fly had landed on it. Kurama pulled his attack short, skidding up beside him and resheathing his blade. Kazuki's blade lay on the grass where he had dropped it and he gazed across the field, a startled look in his eyes. Kurama followed his glance and frowned as he saw several figures. Hiei and Kuwabara were standing there, but beside them was...another vulpess?

"Kazuki?" Kurama called out as the boy began to trot over to them. His tail was straight out but he had flattened his ears. "Ears!" he reminded and though the boy seemed to be oblivious to his voice, the twin auds pricked up once again.

Kazuki's heart was pounding heavier with every step he took, every breath he managed as he gazed at the vulpess before him, merely yards away. The man was tall, his auburn hair disheveled and hanging around his face, pale emerald green eyes shimmering with concern and hope as Kaz neared. "Takashi."

"Kazuki!" the man leaped away from the startled Spirit Detectives who were holding him back, nearly prancing over the fence that separated the field from the village, heading towards Kaz.

Kaz stopped short, watching as his father came at him. He caught a sparkle of tears in the guard's eyes and his heart clenched with pain and sadness._ No! _He thought angrily, shaking his head. _He betrayed me! He left me for Nibori to kill! He knew the whole time! He's no better than any other youkai in the world!_ Fury clouding his gaze, he stood still, ears standing tall, tail straight out and with a growl, he stopped the guard in his tracks.

"K-Kazuki!" Takashi yelled out happily, looking the mutt, his son, up and down. "I thought you were dead! I know what this looks like, but please–"

"You left me." Kazuki's tone was cold, sapphire orbs shining angrily. "Of course you thought I was dead! You _left _me to die. You _left _me at the hands of that _bastard_!"

Takashi lowered his ears, slightly faltering, but tried to come closer. Kazuki's growl had turned into a snarl as he tried to put his arms around the boy, to solace him, he was shocked to feel the blunt sting of a punch across his jaw. "Kaz...I–"

"You left me for a fucking sacrifice. Now you expect me to be the calm, weakling child you did a favor and raised up?" Kaz asked, stepping forwards, raising his fist. "You want me to come running to you, crying like the lost lamb I was. It won't happen. Remember the number one rule in a clan, Takashi. Betrayal is the worst thing a fox can do to a member of his family. The betrayer picks one of two punishments. Death or casting."

"This is nonsense, Kazuki!" Takashi said, raising his voice. "You're my son! I won't let you get away with–"

"You have no _choice _of my behavior now, _Father_!" Kazuki snarled, jerking away from the man's touch. "You aren't part of my family. And I'm not going to back down from this. I would be dead if not for them!" He nodded towards Kurama, who had wandered over to Kuwabara and Hiei, his emerald gaze shining with unease as he watched the two foxes fight.

"Kazuki Himora!" Takashi growled. "RANK!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaz yelled back, the hair on the back of his neck rising in anger. "When you left me to die, you shut me out of your life. I no longer obey you! Get the hell away from me!"

"Rank!"

Kazuki let out a snarl and lunged at the guard, catching him off balance and knocking him to the ground. Takashi struggled underneath the smaller youth's grip as the two leaped around one another, foxen snarls and growls coming from their throats. Kazuki only saw red as he fought, fueled by the fire in his heart. He felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, smelled it all around them as they dueled. Finally, his snarls lowered to mere growls as Takashi lay limp in his grasp, eyes searching Kazuki's face wildly for any sign of mercy. "Rank," Kaz murmured and didn't bother concealing his fanged smile as his father, Nibori's ex-guard, lowered his ear and exposed his neck with a whimper, giving in.

Kaz leaped to his feet, still glaring down at Takashi, but there was no more anger as he turned and walked away, towards Kurama. Tak stood, holding his bleeding shoulder, his gaze on his once-fearful son, half amazed, half scared of what the boy had just done.

"Kazuki..." he called out, his voice ragged. Kaz glanced back at him with another growl. "I'm...sorry..."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it," Kazuki said softly, turning away once again, trying to get the memory of Takashi's betrayal the night of the blood moon out of his mind as he went back to Kurama and the others, leaving his father standing there alone, just like he had done him. "Kurama...Let's go home..." he whispered and the red-haired youkai nodded, putting an arm around Kaz's shoulder as they walked.

* * *


	7. Ch 7: Nightmares and Pride

**

* * *

**

** Another chappie completed! I kinda like how this turned out and I think it's my half-way marker...not sure though. Also I have ideas for a sequel to this but I'm gonna finish this one first XDDD Aye...anyways. As a beforehand warning there is very _slight _yaoi? If that's what you'd call it. Kaz and Kurama...nothing big...yet -cackles evilly- So if ya dun like it, skip over it...but I like it and it's my fic so I wrote it. So deal. Lol! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Nightmares and Pride

_The grounds were bathed in a pale red light at the two youkai leapt around one another, snarls and growls emitting low from their vocals, snaps of teeth clashing and bones crunching could be heard, echoing in the wintry air. Kazuki wasn't himself, a feeling of growing hatred in his heart as he slashed blindly at his opponent. The arid scent of blood filled his nostrils but instead of scaring him, the fox felt a wicked sense of lust come over him. He felt the jolt as he knocked the other youkai to the ground, felt the slicing of sharp claws against his chest as he buried fangs into the other fox's throat. Ruby liquid splurted from the gap in the opponent's jugular, staining the snow and Kazuki's fur a deadly hue. Kaz merely snarled, ripping flesh from bone as he watched with interest as the ground around them became pools of blood. And he grinned...he grinned as Takashi died..._

_He felt another sudden jolt, throwing him backwards, a deep sense of dread coming over him, freezing him. Words were whispered around him, clouding his mind with desperate fear and he struggled to shut them out. "With a blade of ebony. Spill blood under the moon. Bring the Fox to power." They were repeated, those words, that line, over and over until Kazuki couldn't bear it. A figure formed above him, a black dagger in hand, though the only things Kaz could see were the two, heartless topaz orbs glinting at him as the metal was plunged into his chest. Waves of dizziness and nausea were thrown upon him as he watched, helpless, as his own blood stained the ground once again. Nibori had made his final sacrifice. And once more, the pain ripped through his heart and soul as he lifted his muzzle to the sky and screamed to the gods for help..._

"Kazuki! Kazuki!" He jerked away from the form shaking him in the darkness, yelling his name out in a startled tone. Kazuki snarled in fear as he leapt backwards, barely aware of the pain that went through his body as it was slammed against the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Kaz growled, head throbbing, but as the youkai neared, making the fox feel trapped, he lashed out with his fists. "Aii!" He had been flipped over, the enemy was right above him! Leaning in for the kill. "Get–away!" he snarled, his voice laced with panic as he struggled to overturn the youkai.

"Kazuki! Stop! Calm down!"

Suddenly the lights were flipped on and Kazuki flattened his ears as someone grasped him in a tight embrace, a feeling Kazuki took as an attack and he snapped, growling, struggling. _Dammit! _

"Easy...easy, Kaz," the voice murmured again and Kazuki looked up into Kurama's worried emerald eyes.

"Wha...?" came a muffled voice from the doorway and Kazuki flicked his gaze over to see a _very _disheveled Kuwabara standing there in boxers, frowning in surprise of seeing both boys on the floor. Together. "What's going on?"

"I believe he had a nightmare..." Kurama said, worriedly looking down at Kaz's flattened ears. The boy's body was hot, covered in a thick sweat. "Go on back to bed." Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice before padding back to the other room, the door shutting with a click. Kurama just kneeled there on the floor, holding the fox tightly as the boy began to tremble. "What happened, Kaz?" he asked.

Kazuki, his heart still pounding, realized that Kurama was trying to solace him and he relaxed, leaning into the kitsune's embrace, not able to stop his shivering form. "I...I don't know..." he murmured, his voice cracking slightly. "I was there again...I died again, Kurama..."

"Shh," Kurama crooned. "You never died in the first place, Fox...we saved you..."

"The blood..." Kazuki suppressed a sob as he remembered the grin on his face as he had mercilessly murdered his father... "I...killed Takashi...we were fighting. And...I enjoyed it...It was so real. There was blood everywhere..."

"It was a dream, Kaz..." Kurama said softly, resting his cheek against the younger boy's chocolate-hued hair. "You handled Takashi yesterday...he never died. It was just a nightmare."

"I know..." His sentence trailed off as he sighed, feeling the bitter tears burning his eyes again but trying not to submit to them. Kurama released his grip on his waist and instead wrapped his arms around Kazuki's shoulders. Kaz immediately stiffened, but relaxed again as he caught the scent of roses filling the air around the two. He was aware that the older fox's breathing was becoming deeper and that seemed to calm him, surprisingly. He shifted his weight so it was resting on his good side and gave a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes. He was afraid to sleep...he didn't want to see those images again, all the blood...his father's lifeless form.

However, all those thoughts melted away as Kazuki felt a soft pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes, slightly startled to see Kurama's own staring back at him. The red-haired boy pulled away, cocking his head in a playful manner and Kazuki's heart flipped uneasily, yet...somehow in a good way. He was shocked at himself as he tentatively raised a hand, placing it at the back of the youkai's neck, and pulled him in for their lips to touch again...

—

Kazuki was surprised to find himself in bed when he awoke the next morning. The distant sound of running water and the steam coming from the bathroom told him that Kurama was showering and he felt a smile flicker across his lips, remembering the night before. The gentle, passionate kisses they had shared in one another's arms, neither of them in a hurry. Kazuki felt himself flush and shook his head. "No..." he murmured. Though the older kitsune was tempting, both physically and spiritually, he would have to resist...same-gender relationships were looked down upon...surely Kurama knew that...

"Alright there, Kaz?" Kurama's voice came from the doorway and Kazuki turned his head to look at him, feeling another blush creeping up on his cheeks. Kurama merely chuckled.

"Yeah," Kazuki replied, meeting Kurama's warm gaze and immediately feeling at peace again as he pulled himself out of bed and stretched with a yawn. "You?"

"Never been better. Now get dressed and meet me outside after you eat. I told you I'd teach you some ki moves after all, correct?"

"Yeah!" Kazuki's heart leaped in half excitement, half fear. "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Kurama laughed, "Take your time, kid! The day's just begun!" As he went to leave the room, he caught Kaz's gaze and smiled. Kazuki saw the ornery sparkle in the youkai's eyes, telling him that what had happened the other night was between them and them alone. Kazuki returned his gesture with a grin all his own then proceeded to dress after the door clicked behind his friend. Friend...he had never really been able to use that word before...it was almost foreign to him, but still...

After running his hands through his dark hair he turned to the door, his hand just reaching the doorknob when it swung open. He gave a small squeak of surprise and blushed as he stared deep into the eyes of a girl looking a year or two younger than himself, her blond hair piled atop her head unevenly, wavy strands framing her face, her dark, jade-green eyes sparkling with curiosity and about the same defiance as Hiei's. She wore loose-fitting garments, no shoes, and at her side was a sword. Kazuki recognized her as the crazy old man's granddaughter and he took a wary step backwards, wondering what she wanted with him.

"So, you're the hanyou-apprentice of Minamino," she stated bluntly, her tone somewhat sultry.

"Err..." _Minamino? Oh! Kurama's ningen name..._ "Yeah. That would be me. But...I'm not exactly hanyou–" Hanyou was another name for hybrid, but usually a title for a youkai/ningen cross.

"Whatever," the girl cut him off. "I'm Naomi. Shuichi told me you were called Kazuki, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah. What do you want exactly?" he asked, lowering his ears.

She sent him a frigid glare and he squirmed under her gaze. "Nothing really. Shuichi told me that you were rather...talented...with a sword. I was wondering if perhaps you'd be interested in a duel sometime."

_What? _Kazuki was thoroughly confused by this ningen's behavior. By challenging him to a sword fight, did that mean she didn't hate him as much as she let on...or was she trying to make a fool out of him? "I...well...sure, I guess," he said, nodding.

Her eyes lit up. "Great! I'll be around. Just come and find me when you feel up to the challenge," she said, letting her guard down a bit but the haughty aura still surrounded her. It was in her nature, Kazuki supposed.

"Okay," he smiled.

She turned to leave, but spun around once more, tossing something at him. "Hey, Kazuki. Catch!" He reached forwards and caught a loaf of honey-bread, then caught her gaze. "Breakfast," she laughed and sauntered out, not giving him a chance to give her thanks.

Kazuki ate slowly, trying to savor the sweet taste of the still-warm bread, but he could barely swallow through his nervousness. What if he found out he couldn't use ki after all...would Kurama and the group abandon him to go chase after Nibori? Would they leave him alone again? He shivered at the thought of it, then shook his head, finishing the loaf. "No. You're fine," he told himself, perking his ears and practically prancing out of the dojo in search of Kurama.

He found the red-head out in the field again but he wasn't alone. Yusuke, the cocky, black-haired ningen stood alongside him, the two immersed in a conversation. Kazuki lowered his ears as he saw them, beginning to feel worried again, but the feelings were zapped rather quickly by another sense. Takashi...the man was watching them, he could feel it. Filled with a new determination, Kazuki pricked his ears and lifted his tail haughtily, moving towards the pair.

Kurama greeted him with a soft hello and Yusuke merely nodded, a smirk on his face, chocolate eyes glittering. Kaz eyed the other boy warily, but turned his attention to Kurama.

"You know Yusuke," Kurama stated, nodding towards the cocky youth. Kaz nodded and Yusuke let out a snort of laughter. "And Yusuke, you know Kaz–"

"Yeah," the boy said, looking Kazuki up and down and Kaz had to suppress a growl from rising in his throat. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anger...or both. "Kid, Kurama wanted me to show you some of my moves. He seems to think rather highly of you and that you'll pick up this easily. Let's see if he's right, eh?"

"Yeh..." Kazuki muttered, throwing a glance over at Kurama, who smiled and launched into a brief description of ki energy and how it was used. He explained how Kuwabara used his ki to wield his spirit sword and how he himself used ki to manipulate plants into deadly weapons.

Kurama's lesson was cut short by Yusuke, who grinned arrogantly at them. "Mind letting me show him?"

Kurama laughed. "Go ahead, Yusuke," he said softly. "Do what you do best."

_Would that be showing off? _Kazuki wondered, biting his lip as Yusuke motioned for him to draw nearer. "Okay, kid. I'm human, you're demon. You have to be able to use ki; anyone can master it, so get all the worried, negative thoughts from your head or they'll just cause you trouble." Kazuki blinked. Was he a mind reader as well! "Alright then. See my hand? I'm gonna close my eyes and imagine all of the energy in my body, from head to toe, moving to that palm, willing it there...now watch."

A strange tingling feeling hit Kaz as the older boy closed his eyes, his whole body going into a state of relaxation. He sighed softly, almost breathlessly, and Kazuki was amazed to see a small ball of pure light beginning to form in his outstretched palm. The ball grew and continued to grow until it was the size of a large softball and Yusuke's gaze penetrated Kazuki's own. "See that? That's ki..."

"Wow..." was all Kazuki could manage, his mind on the glowing orb in front of him.

"It can be used for many things," Kurama murmured, coming up beside them and pulling out a seed from seemingly out of no where. Suddenly the seed was immersed in light and it cracked open, growing into a blood-red rose, thorns intact. "Both deadly and beautiful."

"See?" Yusuke said as he wound up and threw the ball of energy across the field. It flew, burning all the grass in its path, destroying several rocks before finally puttering out. "That could be used on an enemy of any sort. And it's just the basics." He flashed Kaz a cunning grin.

Kurama tucked the rose behind his ear and turned to Kazuki. "Now you try it...close your eyes and imagine your body as one, big energy field. You're filled with ki; everyone is. Take it and mentally move it to your hand, as Yusuke did... Don't get impatient if it doesn't happen right away. It will come."

Kazuki nodded, though he was unsure of himself, and followed his friend's request. He felt a strange tingling around him once again but it wasn't bad...in fact, it felt as if he were being immersed in a cool light. For a moment he saw his body as just a blazing blue energy ball, willing the ki to move to his palms. They became cool as well, getting colder by the minute and one ear twitched as he heard Yusuke gasp, Kurama murmuring something. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see what they were mooning over and almost gasped himself. Where he was expecting a ball of light like Yusuke's, his hand was filled instead by a strange, pale blue orb. He raised his other hand hesitantly to touch the energy and two fingers slid through his ki..._his _ki! It was cool to his skin, like he had put his hand in a stream, but there was no wetness.

"I-Is that alright?" he was able to stammer through his stupor. Yusuke laughed and Kurama smiled, both of them amused it seemed.

"Kazuki...you are a strange one..." the Spirit Detective murmured, waving one hand in the air. "Well guys, I'm heading back to see what Kuwabara's up to! You don't need my help anymore." With another laugh he turned and walked off.

Kurama looked into Kazuki's eyes only to find that his ki was the exact same pale shade of sapphire. "You might be a mutt but you catch on quickly," he said softly, nodding at the energy the boy held. "In case you were wondering, you're an elemental...I believe you'll be able to use water and ice in the long run, after a bit of training... Now, a few more simple techniques and we'll be done for the day. Don't want to wear you out before lunch!"

When they arrived back at the village, Kurama said something of going back to the dojo to wait for Botan and that Kazuki should explore the town and maybe catch up with Kuwabara and Yusuke if possible. And as much as Kazuki wanted to flank the older boy, feeling rather exposed in the city on his own, the part of him which had attacked Takashi actually _wished _to be alone.

The town was busy, full of people, humans, bustling around shops. Surprisingly, there were absolutely no vehicles around anywhere...everyone was just...meandering around on foot. This calmed Kaz down considerably, seeing that he wouldn't be attacked by any strange machines. _Wow...if this is what Kurama calls rural, I'd hate to see the city! _he thought with a small laugh.

"Hey guys! Check out those ears!" yelled a crude voice from behind him. Even without looking, Kazuki knew the boy's taunt was a hook for him to turn around and fight. He felt a tremor of fear slink down his spine and he considered making a run for it. By the sight of bystanders' worried glances, he knew that he wasn't the only one afraid.

_Okay, _he thought, _I have two choices. One, I can make a break for it. I should be faster than them... Two, I can turn and take the beating... Come on, _he chided himself harshly, feeling an angry flush rise to his cheeks_. I took down Takashi, Nibori's best guard! I'm afraid of a few little human whelps? Yes... _However, he gritted his teeth and turned to face them anyhow. There were four of them; two blonds, one tall and lanky, the other a round ball of pudge, a black-haired youth who looked to be about 2 years older than them, and a boy with long, green hair and glaring gold eyes. Kazuki guessed that this boy was the leader of them all by the way he stood, cocky and defiant.

"What're you starin' at, mutt?" the tall blond asked with a sneer as Kazuki caught his gaze. The other two laughed, the dark-haired one merely smiling. His violet eyes glittered softly in the afternoon sunlight and, though they were not filled with hatred and the excitement of 'the hunt', they weren't friendly either.

"N-Nothing," Kazuki replied, taking an uneasy step back. _Dammit,_ he thought with a grimace, his gaze flitting over to the leader.

"You sure as hell look like you're starin'," he growled low in his throat, eyes shining with malice. "And you know what the punishment is for starin'." He made a fist and grinned at Kaz mockingly. "Get 'im, boys!"

Kazuki's flight instinct kicked in immediately and he took off, darting through alleys and racing across streets, but the gang knew the city better than they knew themselves, no doubt, as they were still giving chase. Kaz looked over his shoulder to see them close on his trail and gave a yelp as his foot caught on something, bringing him to the ground. Hard.

He was hauled to his feet by the back of his shirt and he found himself face-to-face with the leader once again. He flattened his ears with a hiss, struggling to get out of the boy's grip, but the ningen held tight, merely laughing. "You heard me right, mutt," he said, throwing Kaz to the side as he and his gang encompassed him.

Kazuki lowered his ears and tail, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as the boys moved in. There were yells from all four of them as they charged him, fists outstretched. Kazuki dodged and blocked best he could, trying to remember all Kurama and Takashi's training methods, but he was clipped several times. He felt his body get slammed up against the wall, tasted the salty blood in his mouth and raised both his arms to shield his face as they attacked. He was reminded, rather painfully, of times back in the Makai...gangs always had him picked out because he was a mutt so he was used to this...

_Get up baka! _He snarled at himself as he took their blows. _You aren't just gonna sit their like a whelp! You're a Spirit Detective, you're going to help Yusuke and the gang take down that bastard Nibori, remember? You can't do that if you're laid up again! Now move it!_

Kazuki pulled back best he could, growling as the bold leader's fist slammed into the side of his jaw, resulting in blood flowing down his face. The smell, the taste...they scared him, but they scared him into anger. As he watched the gang laugh as their leader raised his fist for another attack, Kaz felt himself snap.

"Aii!" he snarled, grabbing the boy's fist in both his hands and jumping upwards. There was a sharp crack and the leader dropped to his knees in pain, clutching his now-broken arm. Pale bone protruded from his elbow, blood beginning to gush from the wound and he looked up at Kazuki wild-eyed.

Kaz leaped over his form and lunged at the squat blond first, fist connecting with flesh with a thud. The boy gave a whimper and backed up against the wall and Kazuki turned to his next victim, which he took down easily as well, leaving him with only the violet-eyed youth.

"I'm surprised..." The boy's voice was husky and dull, like it hadn't been used in a long while as he looked Kazuki up and down.

"What? Shocked that a _mutt _could do this much damage to your precious gang?" Kazuki spat angrily, tail completely fluffed out, ears flat in anger as he wiped blood from his chin.

"No...merely surprised that someone did...congratulations." He smiled again and turned to leave.

"You attack me mercilessly and then expect me to let you walk away unscathed!" Kazuki rushed up to his side with a snarl. He balled his hand into a fist.

"If hitting me will satisfy you then please, go right ahead," the strange boy murmured. "Get your revenge, kid. I'm not gonna hit back though."

"What?" Kazuki cocked his head, his furor subsiding momentarily. "I don't...understand..."

The youth sighed. "Three years ago Iyashi," he nodded to the leader, "and I made a deal. I was his 'whipping boy', as you would call it, back then and he said that he would quit attacking me if I aided him and joined his gang. I was to stay in the group, to fight alongside them willingly, until someone came along strong enough to take us down. Obviously you've done that and now I'm free." He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "But by all means, go ahead and attack me. I deserve it for all the people I've harassed due to him."

"You seem strong enough! Why didn't you just rebel and attack them?"

"It was a matter of pride. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, will you hurry up and get on with it? I'm going to spend lunchtime with my family for once in three years."

Kazuki stood there for many minutes, staring into the boy's purple orbs, before shaking his head. "No...go on," he said, smiling slightly. Something about him reminded Kaz of Kurama for some reason...

The youth nodded and began to turn once more before stopping, staring back at Kazuki. "Hey kid? Thanks..." he said, walking off. Pricking his ears, Kazuki strode past what remained of Iyashi's gang, snarling at the leader before going farther into the city in search of a restaurant or something. He was starved...and his stomach agreed.


End file.
